Come What May
by klainer4eva
Summary: Future!Klaine Proposal!Klaine Blaine tells his father that he is going to propose to Kurt. Things don't go well but Kurt is there to comfort him! Fluff, angst, hurt, comfort. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys this is going to be a Future!Klaine fanfic! Hope you like it! Thanks sooo much for reading!**

To say he was terrified would be a huge understatement. He could hardly move as he made his was up to his front porch.

He and Kurt had come back to Lima from college for a visit with their families. Well, mostly Kurt's family, but Blaine was pretty much a member too. Blaine had left Kurt at the Hummel's house saying he had some errands to run and would be back soon. He lied.

He was going to tell his dad that he was going to do one of the biggest things of his life. He was going to propose. He took a shaky breath as he knocked three times on the door. He counted the seconds, 21, until the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal his father. Blaine swallowed as he saw his father's eyes widen at the sight of him on his father's porch.

"Blaine? What can I do for you?" he asked plainly.

"Um, may I come in? It's… ah… kinda important." Blaine muttered as he scratched the back of his head. His father stepped aside and Blaine made his was to the living room. Nothing much had changed. The same old furniture, same old fireplace, same old carpet. Ever since his mom left the décor was never really altered. He took a seat awkwardly on the couch next to his father. They hadn't spoken since Blaine left for New York. He turned to his father and decided to be courageous.

"Dad, I-I'm going to propose to the love of my life." Blaine stuttered as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He saw his father's eyes light up and was hit with a wave of relief. Maybe his father was going to accept him!

"Well that's fantastic son! Now, tell me all about the lucky lady! What does she look like?" Blaine's body tensed when he realized his father thought he was proposing to a girl. He decided to play along for a while.

"Well. I'll start with the hair. Their hair is a beautiful brunette color with streaks of gold that shimmer when the sun hits them just right. It's always perfectly styled and stays that way, amazingly! The smile can light up a whole room; make my bad day turn upside down. They have the best body I've ever laid eyes on and-Oh-the eyes! Oh man, those eyes are like perfect pools of blue that change color with all of their different moods, and," Blaine caught himself. He was rambling and almost forgot who he was talking too. He was too lost in la-la-land to realize to breath and get on with it. So he finished with a simple, "They are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I love them more than anything."

"Wow. I'm so proud of you son! Now, what's the name?" his father asked while clamping Blaine on the shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out.

"Kurt? That's a weird name for a girl, but hey! If you're happy, I'm hap-"

"No!" Blaine interrupted his father. "Kurt is not a girl! Kurt is a boy! I love him! Have you still not accepted that I'm not going to marry a girl?" Blaine's father looked taken aback at the outburst. That look immediately turned into hate and his face got red.

"You're marrying that _thing_? How could you do that to me Blaine? How could you disgrace our family like that?" Blaine's father yelled.

"Don't EVER call Kurt that again! He's more of a human being than you! I love him. It's who I am! I can't help it! I thought you wanted me to be happy!? What happened to that? Why can't you just let me be happy dad?" Blaine screamed as he rose from his seat.

"No, I'm not your father anymore. You're not an Anderson! Go find another family to put shame too! I don't you to ever set foot in this house again! You can go live with that filthy boyfriend of yours!" his father retorted.

"Don't say a thing about Kurt! He is perfect in every way and I love him more than I will ever love you!" Blaine finished. He was about to turn and leave when he felt a fist connect with the side of his head. He fell to the ground and turned to see his father standing, fists clenched, staring down at him. He felt many powerful kicks to his body. Blaine's eyes teared up and he started to get up. As soon as he did he felt his dad grab the front of his shirt and hit him, hard, in his eye.

"Just get out and never come back!" he said as he pushed him out of the front door and slammed it. Blaine felt the tears sting his eyes as he hobbled to his car. He fell in and started the engine and drove to the only place he wanted to be right now. Kurt. He arrived at Kurt's and saw that all the cars were gone. That meant that Kurt was alone. Blaine flinched as he put the car into park because of the sharp pain that shot up his arm. He opened his door and walked up to the steps, needing to be with Kurt. He saw that Kurt was still sitting in the recliner reading. Blaine burst through the door and started for Kurt.

"Hey babe, how are yo- oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Kurt asked worriedly as he set his book down. Before he could ask any more questions Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt and clung to his shirt. Kurt put his arms around the crying boy and placed soft kisses on his temple. He was going to find out what happened, but he would give Blaine a little time. Within twenty minutes Blaine was softly snoring and Kurt didn't want to wake him. He had obviously been hurt, but Kurt didn't know how seriously.

Kurt decided to wait until the morning to try to coax the story out of Blaine and slowly closed his eyes to rest.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!:) Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
